


Blue Eyes, Green Eyes

by mellowsweet



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowsweet/pseuds/mellowsweet
Summary: Skam结束四年后，Tarjei和Henrik在伦敦重逢。Henrik给Tarjei带了一个礼物。（10,068 words）





	Blue Eyes, Green Eyes

  
“Hi, 最近怎么样？”  
“我到伦敦了，要呆两个月拍戏。住Cutty Sark，有空一起喝酒。”

Tarjei点开messenger。  
看着Henrik的头像跳出来，有些错愕。  
很久没有和他联系了。其实他一直在他的优先列表里，和他的哥们儿一起。每次屁大点事更新facebook都要跳出提示：“今天Henrik上传了一个视频”之类的。Tarjei很讨厌红色的提示数字，试图找到可以关掉这些不必要的提示的地方，但是翻遍了选项也没有看见，遂放弃。  
所以其实，在Henrik落地伦敦并打卡的时候，他就已经收到了提示。  
Tarjei觉得没有必要把这件事放在心上。  
毕竟，两人除了生日时会在对方wall上写上一句祝福以外，基本没有联系了。  
这在工作伙伴之间很正常。

“你好，欢迎来到伦敦。”  
“我们学校离你住的地方不是很近，然后最近在忙毕业的事情，等到我忙完联系你吧。”  
“emoji笑脸”

Tarjei在皇家戏剧学院读表演，已经第三年。当年也是经历了一番厮杀才考进来。面试要准备两出莎翁戏，不知道到时候会面到哪个。为了背这词Tarjei可没少受苦，好在结果不错。  
本以为自己在音乐剧、电视剧和电影的经验足够让自己舒舒服服地过完三年，可是上了学才知道，系统的学习和天赋是两回事情。当然天赋是成为合格演员的基础。学校里教的体系和他自身设计的方法有些冲突，确切地说在应用表演这块并没有特别政治正确的方式，一开始他很纠结，后来慢慢就可以将知识和天赋融合在一起，找寻到一个平衡点。他希望能尽快在实践中运用到这些。  
异国的环境还是要Tarjei有些不适应。其实伦敦的气候比奥斯陆好了不少，虽然雨下很多，但是温度没有奥斯陆那么冷。就是人太多了，在地铁里他都快要窒息了。上学第一年在伦敦瞎逛的时候还遇到了粉丝，那时候Skam的余温还在，大家用带着各国口音的挪威语和他打招呼，把他围住合影，还是让久久没有听见家乡话的他激动了一把。  
适应了之后就好多了。他本来就是比较慢热又随意的性格。  
现在毕业在即，不仅要给短片作业做后期，还要准备毕业大戏，讲实话，他真的快疯了。  
这会儿，他刚从短片的粗剪抬头喘会儿息，翻翻脸书刷刷instagram然后准备继续同短片搏斗，就收到了Henrik的信息。  
想了想，他还是很官方的回复了。  
可是注意力也无法回到作业上去了。

Tarjei对着屏幕发了会呆。等他意识到的时候他才发现自己在google里输入了Henrik Holm。  
Henrik在好莱坞混的，怎么说呢，应该还算不错吧。  
毕竟是半个美国人，语言上的关没那么难。  
从在热播剧里打酱油开始，Henrik也逐渐演到了一些独立电影的配角，有些影评人对他的表演评价不错。不过确实，他也没再演过同性恋角色。  
犹豫了一下，Tarjei又输入了Henrik的新戏。  
这次Henrik终于演上了主角，导演Andrew Haigh，Tarjei还蛮喜欢的。  
那看来，这次是一个同性恋角色了。Tarjei心想，不知道是谁和他搭戏。

“你学校是在Gower St.？你住校吗？”  
Henrik很快回复了。  
“我记得你们学校很小啊……”  
“我查了一下，不要太久就可以到的。我去找你吧，你在学校？”  
“给你带了个礼物，想早点给你。”

Tarjei手心有点出汗。  
没错他们学校没有宿舍，他在离学校不远的地方租了个studio。离最近的地铁口就三分钟的路。

“Goodge St. 还是 Euston Square？哪站下？”

“Goodge”  
“你到了我去接你吧”

“哈，你果然在。我看你一直在线来着。”  
“等我研究一下伦敦这地铁…”  
“我在地铁上了，可能就半小时，如果google map没骗我的话……”

Tarjei准备收拾一下自己的屋子。  
嗯其实也没什么好收拾的，那不如收拾一下自己。  
他决定迅速地冲个澡，然后想想待会带Henrik吃什么。  
一般有朋友从远方来应该都是这个流程吧，带他去一下景点，拍照，然后吃好吃的，喝好喝的。之前David从奥斯陆来找他玩时候，他就已经走过一次这个流程了。

啊，洗澡前得保存一下进程。然后刚才剧本背到哪里了来着，夹上书签。  
Tarjei现在脑子里的事情有些多。  
得一件件完成。

不知道Henrik会不会在地铁上被认出来呢。

洗澡时，想到了一些细碎的事。

会不会尴尬，毕竟这么久没见也没联系，该聊些什么？  
你和Lea好吗？嗯还是不要问了，好像刚才扫到新闻说他们分手了。  
那还是聊聊现在要拍的这部戏吧。

“到Goodge了”  
“我在出口这边KFC门口等你”  
“不着急，（emoji开心表情）”  
“好尴尬啊有人问我要签名，你快来救我！”  
发完这条信息，Henrik一抬头就看到了Tarjei。

气质很英国了，完全不是那个挪威高中生的样子。驼色大衣和靴子，羊绒围巾，发蜡。  
果然在一个国家久了，是会被同化的。

Henrik也不是原来那个留着浪奔摇滚头的少年了，他蓄了长发，披在肩上，在人群里很是扎眼。Tarjei远远打量着他。皮肤变好了，牙齿…虎牙没有了，取而代之的是一口精致的烤瓷牙。衣品还是很Henrik，混搭什么的，其实Tarjei一直对时尚不是很懂，但大概是这些词。

笑起来还是一个样子。  
这是久别重逢后的两人对对方的共同评价。

Henrik跟着Tarjei在街上走着，看起来Tarjei也不知道该去哪里。  
他敏感地感受到有人掏出了手机在拍他们。  
Tarjei停住了脚步，有些苦恼地看着他：“说实话，太突然了，没想好带你去哪里，你想吃什么？”  
“你问倒我了，”Henrik笑了：“吃什么都行，你信吗，我今天只吃了机场里的汉堡王。”  
“那再吃一顿肯德基吧！”Tarjei笑了。  
最后，他们去超市里买了一堆食材，又去酒铺里抱了一堆啤酒，气喘吁吁地回到Tarjei的公寓。  
自然是Henrik做的饭。  
“我只会煎香肠”Tarjei耸耸肩。

“你时差还好吗？”Tarjei一边吃一边问。  
“很奇怪，在飞机上一直睡，落地之后还是很困，到了酒店放下行李发信息给你就不困了。”Henrik说：“真是挺奇怪的。”  
“所以是什么事情这么着急，必须要这么快见面。”  
“也没有，Andrew Haigh导演很认真，我怕进组了就没时间出来了。”  
“谁和你搭戏啊，看新闻也没写。”  
Henrik说了一个Tarjei没听过的名字。  
看着Tarjei疑惑的表情Henrik笑笑：“他没演过戏，纯新人，和你刚演Skam时候一样。”  
“这样啊。”

两个人都默默吃着自己的食物不说话。

“我演过舞台剧，我不是纯新人。”过了会儿Tarjei嘟囔了起来。  
“他也演过呀……你怎么会较真这种事情，我只是说他没演过电影而已。”Henrik笑笑，习惯性地伸手想揉Tarjei的脑袋，然后意识到Tarjei满头发蜡，他又把手收回来了。  
“所以，大学生活如何？”  
“累啊……”  
Tarjei大字型瘫在床上。  
Henrik起身收拾残羹了。

这种默契是在他们第一次见面时就自然而然的形成了。  
看了很多资料试过很多演员之后，还好Julie和他都没有凑合，等来了姗姗而迟的Henrik。  
当他出现在现场的那一刻，Tarjei就觉得，那就是他了。  
毕竟是要亲很多次的男人，必须得仔细地挑。

Henrik塞给他一瓶开好的啤酒。  
“后天我就要进组了，今天能在你这里调时差吗？”  
“搞没搞错……你经纪人都不会念你的吗？”  
“我真的太久没听挪威语了，看见你太亲切了！”  
“切……”

“我和Panorama已经结束合约了，现在签给了CAA。”Henrik喝了一口酒。  
“他们在伦敦这边的办公室会派一个人跟我，所以我经纪人没跟过来。”  
“喔”  
“你呢，真的专心读书，一个戏也没上？”  
“也试过几次，后来觉得还是把学位拿到手再说吧。”Tarjei从兜里掏出包烟，递给Henrik：“抽么？”  
“谢了，进组了就不抽了，本来我就容易长痘。”  
“喔，那我也等会儿。”Tarjei把烟塞回兜里：“最近不是要毕业么，华纳有几个案子给我看了，但是竞争挺激烈的，不知道能不能上，也有几个公司找我谈了，没太确定要不要签。我还没想清楚这些。”  
“如果你不介意的话，可以跟我说说，帮你看看。”  
“CAA要是签我我肯定毫不犹豫，哈哈哈”Tarjei揶揄道。

Tarjei一个人去阳台抽了颗烟。  
三月的伦敦会让他想起奥斯陆的冬天，但是奥斯陆要冷得多，他本以为在伦敦可以很抗冻，结果伦敦的湿润气候硬生生地把体感温度降低许多。  
Henrik拿了件外套出来披在他身上又回去。

Tarjei扔掉烟头，裹紧身上的衣服，回到屋里。Henrik已经洗好了碗，躺在他床上刷着手机。“放点歌听吧，”Tarjei说，他指了指床头的bose音响：“连上。”  
“我这次要演一个70年代的摇滚明星，所以最近都在听这些。”Henrik点开一曲Lou Reed。  
“Andrew说他想要一种，和Velvet Goldmine不太一样的迷幻感。”  
Tarjei点点头：“不太懂，你也知道我的歌路是Grease那种。”说着边唱边做了几个Doody动作，引得Henrik大笑起来。

“说实话，我还挺紧张的。”Henrik忽然严肃起来：“要全裸，正面全裸。然后还有亲密动作，尺度比以前我们拍的要大很多，我也是犹豫了很久才接下来。”Henrik迟疑了几秒，接着道：“我也不小了，需要一些奖项的肯定。”  
“嗯，但是现在签了CAA，拍主流电视剧也是有可能的吧。”  
“这部戏拍完就会进HBO的剧，现在还不太方便说。”  
“哈，还卖关子。”Tarjei用胳膊肘捅了捅Henrik的胸。  
“毕竟没有签合同，我现在还挺迷信的，等到敲定了才可以说。”Henrik一本正经地看着Tarjei。“好吧，反正，我现在最重要的工作就是四月的毕业大戏，那天也会有公司和导演过来看，希望能顺利。”  
“会顺利的。”Henrik笑着揉了揉Tarjei的脑袋，管他什么发胶的。  
Tarjei捉住Henrik的手把他推开：“啊！我的造型！”  
两人一起笑了。

Tarjei先让Henrik去冲澡，自己扒拉出了一套睡衣，也不知道Henrik穿不穿得下。他现在瘦的很不健康，Tarjei想着，现在这个长发和身材，真的神似摇滚歌手了。  
他注意到Henrik打了一排耳洞在左耳上，真想问问他痛不痛。  
Henrik裹着浴巾出来，Tarjei把衣服塞到他怀里。Henrik套上，果然裤子短了一截。  
“凑合穿吧，这位先生。”Henrik还没开口，Tarjei先发制人：“你睡里面还是外面？”  
“我都OK。”  
“那好，我去洗澡了。”

Tarjei开着花洒，调低了温度。

出来时Henrik已经缩在了被窝里，继续玩着手机。

Tarjei在他身边的空位躺下。  
很奇怪，这么多年没见，一见面，熟悉的感觉又浸透了全身。  
没有任何生疏和不自然。一切又回到了四年前。

他还记得那时候自己还没有真正的恋爱过，更别提做爱了。

第一场吻戏，确切的说是pre吻戏，是在厨房里，Henrik靠近他，凑过来。  
没由来的，Henrik靠近的时候心里还是空了一拍。  
毕竟只有17岁的他，对于表演还处在模仿的阶段，看了很多同志电影之后他逐渐理解了自己角色的处境，当然自己也暗恋过，初中时同班的某个女生。所以去表现暗恋的感觉并不难。对方长得这么英俊，要去亲热应该不是一件难事。  
可是他靠近的时候，还是本能的想闪躲。  
他告诉自己，这是基于生理密码上的“同性相斥”。

第二场吻戏，在游泳池。  
水下戏很难拍，光不太好布，调光就用了好久。十月份的奥斯陆已经挺冷了。下水走位的Tarjei差点呛到，哆哆嗦嗦的上岸赶紧擦干准备正式的take，一边在心里背着位置一边紧张着憋气不好怎么办，完全忘了待会儿要接吻这回事。  
正式开机第一条，没有来得，Henrik在水下掐住了他的脖子。  
……干你丫的。  
Tarjei本能的一个反手就要去推Henrik，Henrik笑场立刻浮出水面，Julie不得不赶紧喊停，水下摄影老师也笑着浮上来。  
Julie坐在监视器前非常严肃：“孩子们不要闹了，认真再来一条。”  
和剧本里写的一样，最终还是结结实实的亲上了。  
第一条是Henrik进攻似的去吻Tarjei，第二条是Tarjei回吻。

Henrik的嘴巴撞上来的时候，Tarjei在想自己快憋不住了，有点惊恐。  
浮上来讲完台词，换位置，下去。  
剧本里写的是，这次该是自己主动了。  
所以他扑了上去。  
说实话，对于接吻，他还是太不熟练了。立刻Henrik的嘴就包住了他的唇。  
两人浮出水面接着吻着，Tarjei慌乱地被动地接受者Henrik的进攻，试图模仿Henrik的动作。他的唇柔软又有力量，吸着他的嘴有些痛。  
这场拍完两人上了岸被厚毛巾包住，一边擦头发一边凑到监视器前看成品。  
Tarjei太敬佩Henrik了，竟然可以在水下吻得这么深，完全不怕被水呛到。

“今天大家辛苦了，收工！”

大家击掌开始收东西。Tarjei和Henrik各自拿了个吹风机吹头发。  
每次一关机，两人就弹开老远，不是为了避嫌，而是真的不太熟。  
拿到新一集的剧本后，两人他们会在休息室对词。Henrik不是Even那种热情的性格，他非常谨慎，台词背的一字不差，除了一些口语表达，其他基本完全按照Julie的剧本执行，相反Tarjei会提出一些异议，但大部分被Julie否决了。  
为了迎接下一次的吻戏，Tarjei回忆着Henrik吻他的方式，想着自己就是Isak，终于和自己喜欢的人在一起时会做出的反应。这一刻他必须是Isak，这样他才能用字的方式演绎出全部感情。  
当他是Isak时，对于Henrik，也就是Even，只想和他黏在一起，像所有热恋期的情侣一样每时每刻都胶着在一起不分开。  
他是Isak时，暗恋对方的心情，就是像过山车一样。忍不住去搜寻他的消息，看他喜欢的电影，在party上和别的女孩亲吻因为赌气。  
全世界的暗恋都是相似的，带着心里的那丝不甘，又怀着对方也会喜欢自己的期许。  
理解了这一点之后，一开机，他就是Isak。

Julie没有在讲戏这块费太多劲。Tarjei是天生的演员，一点就透。

Tarjei告诉自己可以将Isak和自己分开，可他渐渐意识到自己还是无可救药地被对方吸引。毕竟还是个少年，控制情感的能力还不成熟。潜意识里，他不太想承认这些。索性下了戏就和Henrik保持距离。Henrik已经进入社会很久，Tarjei还在上高中，四岁在青少年时期可以称为巨大的代沟。他们也并没有太多共同话题可以交流。两人也都不是开朗的性格。Henrik很腼腆，Tarjei很害羞。但是Henrik眼睛带电，看谁都好似深情。  
亲热戏时，Tarjei只能尽量不去看他的眼睛，他怕自己会被那双深邃的蓝眸卷走所有感情。所以他垂眼看着他的唇，这反而营造出了另一种深情感，让诸多迷妹发狂地相信他诠释的角色的爱情。  
而他害怕自己真的爱上对面这个好看的男人，这不仅不专业，也是灾难性的行为——他是一个有天赋的演员，表演动心和真的动心不该混为一谈。这方面，他是有他的骄傲的。

Henrik也很配合，一关机就收起了Even那有些病态的热情，要么和Tarjei一起听着Julie讲下一场戏，要么在转场时默默背台词。  
或者给当时的女朋友发信息，说想她了。  
可以说Henrik借助Even这个角色，体会了一些Henrik本身不会去做的疯狂事，比如当众唱歌，当众和爱人深吻，说很多发自肺腑的情话，为爱不顾一切的去争取。  
Henrik不止一次在后续的采访中表达了这一点。  
Tarjei则很少提起他与角色的差异，但举手投足之间他不由自主流露出的直男气质已经让很多迷妹清晰的接受到了他要传达的信息。  
可如果不是Tarjei来诠释Isak，Isak不会这么生动和真实，Henrik如果不是Even，那Isak和Even之间的化学反应又会是另一番无法预测的样子。

这是双方心照不宣的。

Henrik起身给Tarjei掖好被子。  
Tarjei一边玩游戏一边说了句谢谢。  
Henrik凑过来看他打怪。  
他的脸一靠近，Tarjei的心一如既往地陡然空了一拍。  
像是面对暧昧很久过的人，就算时过境迁，依然会觉得心虚。  
怕泄露自己曾经的喜欢，怕对方察觉后自己尊严扫地。

Henrik的下巴刮到了Tarjei的侧脸。胡渣刺刺的。很久没有过这种感觉了。Tarjei仿佛被按了开关，对Henrik的亲近的渴望又奔腾而出。但他不敢动，也不敢说，只能继续佯装镇定地打着游戏，却频频失误。  
Henrik在他耳边轻笑起来。

“我和那个男孩子就见了两三次，还不知道该怎么磨合。希望第一场戏不要太激烈，不然那会很尴尬。”  
Henrik突然没头没脑地甩了这句出来。  
“喔”Tarjei不知道他该回什么，“你今天话挺多的。”他又补了句。  
“因为真的很久没说挪威语了。”Henrik又笑了起来：“你懂得吧，那种亲切感。我就是很想多说说话，和熟悉的人。再讲英语下去我都要不会讲挪威语了。”  
Henrik边说，边自然地从背后搂住他。  
“给我抱会儿……”

Tarjei整个人都僵硬了。  
Henrik埋进他的头发，深吸了几口气。  
“再见到你，我真的很开心。”

“我也很开心。”

一夜好眠。  
Henrik应该是累坏了，在时差的作用下一直睡到了第二天中午。  
Tarjei早早醒来，凝视了一会儿他的睡颜。四年了，他好像没怎么变，又好像很陌生。  
他叹了口气，爬起来继续剪片子。

“早啊，”Henrik坐起，揉着惺忪的眼睛。  
“午啦，已经快一点了，你想吃什么。”Tarjei伸了个懒腰，转身看着Henrik。  
“吃你。”Henrik笑着说。  
“……”Tarjei又转回去面对电脑。  
“开玩笑啦，食材还有剩，给你做个pasta吧，有spaghetti？”  
“嗯，上面第二个柜子里。”

当人人都爱上Evak这对的时候，Tarjei的内心更抗拒和Henrik私下有任何不合时宜的接触。当他走在路上，有人朝喊Isak的时候，他有时候会条件反射般地答应，更多时候，他会礼貌地告诉对方，我不叫Isak，那只是我的一个角色。  
少年时期的逆反心理就是这样，你越说我是，我就越不要是。  
所以当Julie通知他们第四季就是最终季时，他的内心偷偷地舒了口气。  
那时的他真的很纠结，不知道该怎么正确的和自己的角色相处。虽然大体上自己有一个想法，但执行的过程中，他发现还有很多困扰。  
就算下了戏，他迅速地从Henrik身边弹开和他保持距离，他的心，还是胶着在他身上，没法这么快的抽离。只是每每接触到对方疏离的眼神，他便会清醒一分。  
然而周围的人都把他们的亲热当成一件消遣的事，常常拱他们“来一个！来一个！”。那就亲呗。Tarjei想，不就是接吻吗，闭上眼睛张开嘴把对方想成一个绝世大美女好了。  
可是美女不会有胡茬，不会擦着他的下巴生疼，也不会有这么用力的双唇，以及抚摸在他身上的那双大手。  
每次接吻，他们都吻的那么深情那么陶醉。甚至在颁奖典礼的kiss cam上，也是那么没必要的深情——大部分艺人的kiss cam仅仅是礼节性的亲吻，只有他们交缠着双唇。吻毕，对着镜头飞个电力十足的眼神，帅气的不像话。可只有Tarjei自己知道自己有多么紧张，这个举动，有多么疯狂。  
他偶尔会回忆起Isak和Even第一场床戏的碎片。在学习了这么多同志电影后，终于轮到了自己上演这一时刻。他紧张极了，他甚至察觉到了Henrik的紧张。Julie告诉他们这是一场make up sex，在这之后两人都确认了对彼此的感情。这是Isak的第一次，也是Even终于得到Isak的时刻，所以Even应该更具有进攻性，Isak则是激烈又害羞的回应。之后两人将水乳交融，所以吻不仅是道歉，更是前戏。Julie希望这个吻更私人一些。  
开机前，两人交换了一个眼神。  
果然，他们吻得太逼真。  
Even的前戏，照着Julie说的由脖子到胸口再向下。  
此时Isak的慌乱，就是Tarjei本人的慌乱。他不仅慌乱，而且茫然。慌乱的是那一刻他的心比以往跳动的更激烈，茫然的是他感觉自己要彻底被角色吞噬。  
也许就是那一刻，坐在监视器前的Julie决定停止Skam。  
后来，在采访中，她说：“我不希望Skam成为一播就是十几年的戏，这样演员或多或少会成为角色的样子。”

经过三年专业教育，Tarjei已经学会和角色妥协。  
接受并承认在表演时刻自己对对手的动心，也是表演的一部分，这没什么好羞耻。

现在，他已经可以很坦然的面对Henrik。爱上Even的Isak，也曾是他的一部分。  
以前，他没有和Henrik交流过他的这些念头，而且他不用问也知道，Henrik能察觉到他对他的情感波动。他知道就算说出来，对方的回复也会是体贴并官方的。  
明知道这只是表演，明知道表演时的爱上只是移情。难道真的要和女朋友分手和他在一起吗？这简直可笑。更何况这股冲动很可能会随着剧集的杀青而烟消云散。

可是，当Henrik端着热气腾腾的肉酱意面放到他面前时，拍拍他的肩，让他快些吃的时候，他觉得，如果再给他一次机会，他会再次爱上他。  
Henrik是成熟且得体的哥哥，也是有趣的对手，更是他自己选择去亲吻的人。

“你不吃吗？”Tarjei一边狼吞虎咽一边问，剪了一上午，他是真饿了。  
“刚睡醒还不太饿，再过半小时再吃。”Henrik看着手机：“看来我晚上必须要回去了。Andrew要开会。”  
“应该是要介绍你和那个演员认识吧，就，深度地聊聊。”  
“应该是的。”Henrik心不在焉地接到。  
过了一会儿，他看到了什么，大笑起来。  
“有人tag了我在instagram，是我们俩的偷拍！”Henrik把手机伸到Tarjei面前：“虽然那些中文留言我看不懂，但是英文那些……哈哈哈哈哈，迷妹们太可爱了。”  
Tarjei扫了一眼，几千条评论大部分都是“活久见”配哭哭的表情。还有什么“果然是真爱啊”“还能再爱五百年！”之类的。  
Tarjei翻了个白眼。  
“你这个作业，还要剪多久？”Henrik指指他的电脑。  
“我这才粗剪，还要修……调色配音什么的，都没弄呢。”  
“那看来，我们是没法出去踏踏青了？”  
“等你拍完戏，我应该也忙完了，到时候再带你英伦几日游吧这位先生。”  
“好吧，所以下午你还是继续剪？”  
“不，背台词。既然你这么无聊，不如帮我对戏吧。”Tarjei嘿嘿笑起来。

Tarjei一边背着台词，一边看着Henrik。Henrik和往常一样仔细地读着剧本给他搭戏。  
舞台剧的表演要比影视表演更夸张，而台词也很难记，更何况是莎翁剧。和入学考试时的两场戏相比，这次要演出完整的一幕剧，母语不是英语的Tarjei别的不担心，唯一担心的就是记不住拗口的古英语。  
他发现，和Henrik重逢的这两天，他没有停止在观察着Henrik，试图找出他和过去更多的区别。除了外形上的改变，Henrik初看似乎变得更自信，当然也更成熟，但他只要一开口，一笑，就回到了从前。  
可能成年之后，人就定型了吧。Tarjei想。  
“喂，想什么呢。”Henrik拿着剧本在他面前挥了挥。  
“我有没有变化？”Tarjei看着他问道。  
“你本来就比较早熟……好像没啥太大变化。”Henrik仔细端详了一会儿：“更多还是长得像个大人了。”  
“切，我本来也就是大人了！”Tarjei很不满。  
Henrik只是微笑地看着他。  
他被盯得有点发毛：“你还不饿吗，这都三点了。”他起身，想找点吃的：“那个，要不你也给自己煮一份面？不然只能吃薯片了。”Tarjei举起薯片一脸无辜。

Skam剧组获得两项Gullruten奖项的那个庆功宴上，大家醉成一片。包括在红毯采访上声称有监护人在不会喝酒的Tarjei。  
剧组开了两个套房让大家party。Tarjei不胜酒力，先倒下了，也不知道是谁把他扛上了床。一开始他觉得好像是David躺在他旁边，和谁开心地说这些什么，又接着喝起来。音乐声很大，吵着他头痛。过了一会儿，音乐声才彻底平息。他身旁的人起来，走了出去。他也昏睡过去。  
不知睡了多久，他猛得惊醒，好像做了什么可怖的梦，但他已经无法想起。  
原来是Henrik的胳膊压在他的胸膛上。Henrik睡在他身边，紧紧地搂着他。  
可能就是压的他喘不过气，才会做噩梦。  
Tarjei想挪开Henrik的胳膊，换个舒服一点的姿势。  
黑暗中，透过窗外射进的月光，他看见Henrik睁开了眼睛。  
Henrik的眼睛里流淌着蓝色海水的波纹，此时此刻，周围已是一片死寂，只有Henrik的眼睛灵动的像是在说话，只是Tarjei不懂他在说什么。  
好像是，让他再靠近些。  
等他恢复意识时，他唇上已经覆上了Henrik的唇。Henrik的双手在他身上游走，一颗颗解开了他的衬衫纽扣。他不知道他们这样亲热了多久，他口干舌燥，只有Henrik能为他止渴。  
忽然黑暗的寂静被撕破。原来不远的床上是抱着枕头睡得正酣的David，喃喃地念着什么梦话，然后翻了个身，背对他们又睡了过去。  
他们没有说话，只是默契地为对方褪下衣服，盖好被子。  
Henrik亲吻着他的耳垂，他的脖颈，他的锁骨，亲热曾是他们的工作，因此Henrik早已从Tarjei的微表情里察觉到了Tarjei的敏感带在那儿。他一处处亲吻着，想要把他对他的了解全都诉说给他听。  
Tarjei只能听见自己隆隆作响的心跳声。  
痛感与快感交织，他胸腔里全是情感，但又无法透过语言表达，因为他不能说，也不可以说。他只当自己喝醉了，脑海中上演了一场诡异的春梦。  
等他再次醒来的时候，Henrik正和David有说有笑的吃着早餐。  
“Julie允许我们叫room service！”看见他醒了，David兴奋地说：“快去洗澡来吃！”  
Tarjei点点头，一言不发地走进浴室。  
头痛是宿醉的后遗症。他拍着自己的脑袋。  
“Lea！”  
他隐约听到门口有声音传来，一阵骚动之后，再次安静。  
他仔细地冲洗着自己的身体，没有太多痕迹，一切仿佛未曾发生，只有几处疼痛让他意识到可能不是梦。

从那天起，Tarjei觉得自己再也不想见到Henrik了，他觉得这一切都够了，已经超出他这个年纪可以负荷的程度。他不知道Henrik为什么要这样做，他们也没有时间去恳谈一场，或者是怕对方更加尴尬。Gullruten过后没多久，就到了Tarjei的生日，好在是Tarjei的主场，Henrik和大家也都熟悉，众人并没看出他们的尴尬。之后，两人就没怎么遇见过。说来也巧，每次活动不是Henrik有事就是他要拍戏，两人总是能巧妙地错开。  
Oslo这么小，没有缘分的人，不管距离多近，都不会再相见。

四个月后，Tarjei意外地接到了Henrik的电话，邀请他来参加自己的生日会。  
他紧张极了，不明白为何又联系，他赶紧问了问Skam同组的演员，有没有收到邀请，但好像他是唯一收到邀请的人。  
难免的，又胡思乱想起来。  
礼物，该准备什么礼物呢。  
他一抬眼，看见了在书架上的Gullruten奖杯，金灿灿地冲他笑着。

Henrik真不愧是挪威最受欢迎的男人之一，他有很多朋友，生日会热闹极了，大家聚在他家的餐厅里，门口围满了粉丝。  
Tarjei捧着粉玫瑰、香槟，和那座沉甸甸的奖杯，站在Henrik面前。  
Henrik一把将他搂过，没察觉出他笑容背后的紧张。Henrik的妈妈给他们拍了张合照。  
照片上，他们笑得都很开心。

“好的，我就在附近，半小时就可以到。”Henrik一边接电话一边走到阳台，Tarjei不由自主地跟着他，又停住。  
“嗯，OK，没问题，对这个角色这两天我也吃的比较透了，有些想法，晚上一起交流一下。”他听到Henrik这么说。  
心里有些苦涩。  
Henrik打完电话，看见他安静地站在一旁。  
他们就这么默不做声地看着对方。  
“请你不要误会。”Henrik轻声说：“我……”  
“没事。”Tarjei拍拍Henrik的肩：“我都理解。”  
“可能和我交流，就可以找回你演Even那时候的感受了，不过我觉得你还是和你的新朋友多相处一下，毕竟你们俩才是这部戏的主角，你们之间的化学反应才是最重要的。”Tarjei认真地说。  
“为什么你不问我，我给你带了什么礼物。”  
“什么？”Tarjei被Henrik突然换掉的话题搞得有些猝不及防。  
“礼物，我昨天跟你说了我给你带了礼物。”Henrik盯着他。  
“哦，对，对你在信息里说的。”Tarjei恍然大悟：“但是你不是没带包么，我以为……”  
“这个戏，我是……”Henrik犹豫了一下：“这个戏的这个角色，是一个有些纠结的角色。他很喜欢一个人，但是他不肯承认。因为他的骄傲不允许他承认。”  
Tarjei的心猛然纠结起来，像是有只手紧紧攥住了他的心房。  
果然Henrik早已洞悉了一切，他曾经的自尊和喜欢，他早就知道。  
“这个剧本，让我非常有共鸣。”Henrik的语速越来越缓慢：“我知道我能演好这个角色，因为我从他身上看见了我自己。”  
Henrik苦笑了一下：“你也知道，我没有勇气。Even很有勇气。”

Tarjei有些糊涂。但是他不想要Henrik继续说下去，他怕听见什么他无法承受的话语。  
三年未见，这个人就这么出现在自己面前，说着一些莫名其妙的东西，试图召唤一些他早已封存的回忆。  
“可是我不是Even，你也不是Isak。”  
“我已是一个成年人，知道怎样做出’正确的’选择。”  
“我们之间发生过的，我从未忘记。”

“不要说了。”Tarjei突然说，他再也听不下去：“你现在说这些又有什么用呢。”Tarjei慌乱地掏出烟，哆哆嗦嗦地点上：“你不能就这样，突然出现在我的面前说一些你我都知道没有用的废话！”  
“既然当时选择了装傻，现在提起这些又有什么用呢！你是想用我的感情来羞辱我的话，那现在你已经做到了！”

“你知道吗，为了诠释角色我看了这么多同志影剧，但只有Skam这一部是完满的happy ending。”Henrik没理会他，继续自顾自地说着：“而我这一部，又是一出彻头彻尾的悲剧。”  
“你说，为什么只有悲剧才有资格被称为伟大的艺术。”  
“为什么当时我没有勇气承认我爱过你。”

Tarjei脑子一嗡。

“我爱过你。”

有那么一瞬间，Tarjei听到自己大笑了出来。  
原来自己从头至尾都不是单相思，原来对方也爱过自己，原来他们的诠释的角色都已经成为了他们的一部分，原来他们戏中的每个对视，每次亲吻，每次拥抱，每次呢喃都曾是真实的。原来那个晚上，不是一时兴起的玩乐，而是真实的欲望，源自于Henrik爱上他时最原始的冲动。  
可大笑之后，他觉得委屈。  
百口莫辩的委屈。  
想哭又哭不出的那种委屈，喉头发紧，鼻子发酸。

可惜，已经太迟了。  
可惜，是“爱过你”。

“我被这个剧本打动，拼全力争取到了这个角色。来到伦敦，来到你面前，我知道这很冲动，但当我坐上飞机的那一刹那，我就只想立刻出现在你面前，向你解释那一晚，向你道歉，向你承认我的爱。当时的我是多么懦弱，只能靠酒精掩盖我的情感。我不想让我们成为剧本里的悲剧……”  
“现在，我站在你的面前，告诉你，我爱你。”

听着Henrik语无伦次地说着这些话，他性感的嘴唇一开一合。Tarjei还以为Henrik在背台词。这不太像电影台词，写的太长了。比较像戏剧台词。  
他今天的话真的很多。

可是那又能怎么办呢。他不是没幻想过Henrik喜欢他，在他的幻想里，有一部分是他和Henrik之间的爱情故事，有一小部分是Isak和Even的爱情故事。可是与Isak和Even不同的是，他和Henrik的故事无论上演多少回，最后都还是以悲剧收尾。  
后来他才意识到，他害怕当他们真的在一起之后，就会发现他们之间的情感是构筑在角色之上的移情，这情感随着时间的推移成为废墟。  
他对他们之间的爱毫无信心。

“如果表白能称得上是礼物的话……”Henrik嘴角扯出一个微笑：“不知道你愿意不愿意收下。”  
Tarjei凝视着Henrik的脸，他不记得这是今天第几次观察他。他的目光扫过他的额头，他的蓝眼睛，他的鼻子，他的唇，他的发梢，他的脖子，他的锁骨……  
他曾熟悉他身上的每一寸肌肤，他曾经那么靠近的感受过的，他的心跳。  
为了让这份感情变得不那么丑陋，不如，就把记忆封存在此刻，现在。

他再次笑了起来，不是刚才歇斯底里迸着泪水的笑，而是释然的笑。  
Henrik看着眼前的Tarjei，已明白了他的意思。他伸出手，揉了揉Tarjei的脑袋。

Tarjei帮Henrik穿好大衣。他已经长得和Henrik差不多高了，但是Henrik驼背，站直了之后，他还是需要仰头才能看见对方的眼睛。  
“那么，祝你一切顺利。”他说。  
“嗯，谢谢。”Henrik的语调里带了丝酸涩：“你真的长大了。”  
此时，Tarjei终于能确认对方眼神里的宠溺是真实的。  
悲伤也是真实的。  
Henrik凑近他，在他额头印了个吻，又伸出手摸了摸Tarjei的脸颊。  
他的手如此冰冷，Tarjei的面颊像火一般滚烫。  
“保重。”  
他说。

大门在Tarjei面前缓慢地关上。Henrik的背影写着别离的忧愁。  
Tarjei感到自己鼻子酸了，他赶紧抬起头，跑进浴室打开水龙头冲洗着自己的脸。冷水拍打着他渐渐清醒。

在Skam全剧终的某次粉丝会上，有位粉丝提问他在第三季哭戏是如何表演的这么逼真。  
当时他拒绝回答这个问题。  
当时他要被自己无处宣泄的单相思逼疯了。我喜欢他，可是我不知道我是不是真的喜欢他。如果有这么十一万分的侥幸，他也喜欢我的话，那么他是真的喜欢我吗？他们的结局，会不会很悲惨。  
他只要这么一想，就能立刻伤心地哭出来。

他看着镜子里的自己，绿色的眼睛，苍白的皮肤，因为激动而红了的鼻尖。  
他的泪水已经转化为疼痛，像是身体被撕扯的痛。在痛过后是成长不可抑制地奔腾、扩散。  
这一篇章已经结束，困扰自己的问题，也得到了解决。  
他镇定地对自己说。  
他坐回电脑前，打开了没剪完的片子。

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊太久没写文了竟然被轰塔炸了出来……  
> 老年人好久没写了需要多练笔……  
> 总之，下次要来个甜的


End file.
